Turning Page
by YouHadMeAtBelieve
Summary: "'What' and 'if' are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together, side-by-side, and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life... What if? When you love someone, Hanna, you have to be brave. Brave enough to tell them you love them or brave enough to watch them love someone else. And I'm definitely not the latter." -Wren *AU.*


**Note** : This scene takes place in Season 3 eps. 9.

* * *

 **|Hanna|**

" _Look, Wren... What happened the other day-"_

" _Yeah, I've been thinking about it, too. Actually, not much else since then."_

" _It can't happen again."_

Our conversation from earlier, at The Brew, flits into my mind as I feel Wren's methodical, limber hands work their magic on my injury. And despite the fact that his hands are covered with powdered-blue latex gloves, the very thought of the possibility of his skin coming into contact with mine sends every fiber in my being into a frenzy.

I internally groan. _Get it together, Han. It's just Wren._

Still, I take stock of the man before me, bent over my elevated leg, admiring the look of complete concentration smattered across his handsome face.

 _I cannot get a hard-on for Wren right now. Or ever._

"Would you care to share with the class what would cause an injury such as this?" His voice causes me to check back into the present.

"Not really," is my immediate response. I've long since learned that it's better to keep my yap shut about anything concerning A. "It's just the result of me being a klutz."

"And what, pray tell, where you doing to cause a gash like this on your leg?"

 _Damn that British accent._

"Oh, you know... Chopping. Carrots?"

Wren briefly pauses in suturing me up and peers up at me, an amused smirk apparent on his face. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

I really want to slap myself at this point. "Chopping carrots - that's what I was doing. And the knife slipped."

"And caused a cut this big?"

"It was a big carrot." _Talk about being defensive._

"Why didn't you just go to the hospital?"

"What's with the Third Degree?" I respond with a question of my own, trying _not_ to make it obvious that I have something to hide, yet failing miserably. "I'm just clumsy and cut myself. End of story."

Wren grins, shaking his head. "Alright, no more questions," he caves, thankfully. He then turns his full concentration back to wrapping gauze around my injury. Once it's secure enough for his satisfaction, Wren takes off his gloves and tosses them into the nearby trash can. "So the pressure from the wrapping should help with the swelling," he informs me, his tone now professional. "And you'll need to sleep with your leg elevated for the next few nights - you can use a pillow, or something, under it."

"So, you're saying I'll live?" I quip, earning me a deep, husky chuckle from my very own Dr. McDreamy.

 _Ugh, snap out of it, Hanna!_

"As long as you follow your doctor's orders," Wren jokes back, offering me a helping hand. He assists me into sitting in an upright position, and I can't say I'm a little disappointed when he removes his hand from my grasp.

"So, have you eaten dinner?"

"Uh..." I have to pause and give it some thought. "The last meal I had was a rice cake and a _Yoohoo_."

"So with that 'big carrot,' you've had all your basic food groups," Wren surmises, albeit sarcastically.

 _Ass._

"I'm going to give you some antibiotics, but you shouldn't take them on an empty stomach," he advises, suddenly serious again. _How does he do that? Go from joking to being serious and no-sense in a millisecond?_ "So... Would you mind if I raid your fridge?"

I stare thoughtfully at the stainless steel appliance that stands just a foot away from my place atop the island, and then answer, "Go ahead, but you won't find much. Neither me or my mom have had the chance to make a trip to the grocery store."

"Pizza it is, then," Wren concludes with a chuckle. "Too bad, though. I would've liked to have had the chance to show off my mad cooking skills. Maybe next time."

 _Yeah, next time. I like the sound of that._

* * *

 **A/N** : So this was originally supposed to be a short one-shot... But I wanna continue it! :)

Me and my fiancé were re-watching the PLL series, and after watching Episode 8 of Season 3 (where Hanna randomly kisses Wren at Radley) I just couldn't help myself! These two together are such an off-the-wall pairing, which is why I love it! I **love** unconventional pairings!

Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts on if I should continue this, or not! If I do, this chapter will serve as a prologue, of sorts.

Until the next chapter,  
-Dev.


End file.
